Shared Body Heat
by writewithurheart
Summary: Cassian has an accident, and finds himself soaking wet in the wilderness of Hoth. To save him from hypothermia, Jyn has to warm him up. The best way to do that: sharing body heat.


**Shared Body Heat**

 **...**

"How stupid do you have to be to jump into a pool of water on an _ice_ planet? Seriously, Andor, are you mental?" Jyn peels at the clothes stuck to Cassian by a thin sheet of ice. He's shaking too badly to answer, teeth chattering as he tries to curl himself into a ball to preserve what little heat he has left. "You could have died out there and then what would that leave? Me to take care of K2? We'd kill each other within an hour. He's going to be worried sick about you. Who knew a droid could be such a worry wart?"

She doesn't know what she's talking about anymore. She's just saying whatever comes to her mind, anything to distract them from the blue tinge of Cassian's lips and the state of his undress. Sure, Kay really probably is worrying, but it's nothing she hasn't seen the gold bucket of bolts do.

Jyn yanks her own jacket off and throws it over Cassian's shoulders and uses it to pull him closer until she can wrap her arms around his torso.

"W-w-w-what-t-t a-a-r-e y-ou-u-u d-d-d-do-ing-g-g?"

She snorts, looking up. His skin is still cold to the touch, but the shaking is slowly abating, he's unclenching enough to actually grab her back. He's pulling her closer, not pushing her away, despite the question.

"Sharing body heat, you bantha for brains!"

A rattle escapes him that is probably supposed to be a laugh. "I got-t-t th-th-that-t."

There's more, a teasing hint to his voice even as he stutters, but Jyn pushes it aside. "Come on, we got to get you wrapped up in your sleeping bag."

Jyn shuffles them towards the back of the cave they're camped in, desperately trying to remain focused on the important things, like warming Cassian up so he doesn't lose any limbs to frostbite. Cassian nuzzles closer to her, arms pulling her flush against his naked, warming body.

"You're warm."

And there goes her concentration. It disappears as his lips graze the sensitive skin of Jyn's neck. Her breath catches in her throat, brain fritzing as she tries to form a coherent thought. It's Cassian's skin pressed against hers and cooler than it should be, cooler than she imagined, that brings her crashing back to reality.

"Cassian, we have to get you warm. You need to get in the sleeping bag." His cold hands slip under her shirt, seeking the heat there. She curves away from the chill, which just presses her further into Cassian. He's warming up under her touch, at least enough that he can talk without his teeth chattering as he murmurs words into her ear in a language she's only ever heard him speak.

"Cassian. Sleeping bag." She prods him toward the lump of thermal bedding.

He drags her closer. "Stay." He slips back into that foreign tongue, the one that suits his natural accent.

It looks like she's going to have to do this herself, which isn't as easy as it should be with Cassian's arms banded around her. "Okay. We're laying down now. On the nice soft blanket."

One painfully slow moment at a time, Jyn lowers them to the floor of the cave and onto the thermal bedding. She's prepared to pull away, to wrap the blanket around Cassian and return to the mouth of the cave to relay their position to Echo base and the worried droid waiting there.

In theory, it's a great plan. In practice, all Cassian's arms show no signs of loosening his grip, no matter how much she wiggles. All she's managed to do is turn around so her back is pressed to Cassian's front. The thermal is already doing its job, warming him. His body is no longer wracked with violent shakes every few seconds. And as he starts to warm, Cassian starts to relax.

His hands, now resting against the bare skin of Jyn's stomach and doing crazy things to her pulse, move against her skin. One slides up, arm banding around her ribs, the other moves down to sit just under the hem of her pants. She's trapped, can't move forward or back without pressing into him. Force, she wants to, to relax into his embrace, to take comfort in his presence, but she's not here for that. She's doing this to save his life since the idiot somehow managed to find a week spot in the feet of ice on this god-forsaken planet.

She only lets herself relax into him until the shaking stops and his skin is no longer cool where it comes into contact with hers. Her hands slide over his to gently break contact. "I have to radio Echo Base, tell them what happened."

Cassian groans shifting a bit, but his deep groan next to her ear puts her in mind of very different activities involving naked skin and beds…and far more pleasurable sources of a sound like that.

She needs to get out of his embrace now.

The cold air of the cave is a shock to her senses, just the bite she needs to clear her mind of the dangerously provocative thoughts. Cassian protests, but pulls the blanket closer to him. "Where are you going?"

"The only reception we have is at the mouth of the cave. I have to let them know what happened. The _intelligence_ officer fell through a hole in the ice."

Cassian snorts. "And how was I supposed to know there was a hole in the ice?"

"Didn't you grow up on an ice planet?" Jyn calls over her shoulder as she pulls out her radio.

She can't make out his response as she nears the opening where the wind roars past, sweeping sheets of white snow past the opening. Supposedly, it's still day, but with this storm raging on, she can't tell night from day.

"Echo Base, this is Rogue Captain. Come in Echo Base." The radio emits a low static in response and Jyn turns up the sound so she can hear it over the noise of the storm.

 _"_ _Rogue Captain, this is Echo Base. Report."_

She relaxes as she recognizes the voice of Princess Leia Organa. "Captain Andor fell through the ice. He's defrosting now. We're holed up in a cave on the edge of Sector 23."

 _"_ _I'm afraid the storm has grounded all search and rescue crews until it clears. We're predicting at least 12 hours before they can leave."_

That's not exactly a surprise, Jyn reflects as she stares at the white expanse in front of her. It's frigid and they've got frightfully little in terms of supplies, but they've been in worse situations before. "Acknowledged." Her eyes dart back down the cave. "We can wait it out."

" _Understood. Stay warm."_

Jyn slips the comm back into her pocket and heads back into the cave, rubbing her hands together to restart the blood flow. The glow of her lantern seems brighter as she rounds the last bend.

She stops short. "What do you think you're doing?"

Cassian glances up at her as he holds his hands over the small fire that wasn't there when she left. She didn't even know they had fodder for the fire. "What does it look like?"

"You should be resting," she insists, yanking the thermal blanket over his head. "You nearly died of hypothermia!" She storms over to her bag to grab a spare scarf in order to cover him as much as possible. There is no way he's dying or losing any body parts on her watch. "You could still die of hypothermia or get frost bite."

Cassian shakes his head, peeking his hands out from inside the blanket to stay her own as she attempts to wrap the scarf around his neck. He smirks at her. "Well, I can think of one way for us to stay nice and warm."

The heat in his eyes as they rake over her body is unmistakable. "This is serious, Cassian."

"And so am I." He pulls her down so she's practically in his lap. "And the best way to share body heat is if we're _both_ naked. You need skin to skin contact."

Jyn lets out a surprised yelp as he suddenly engulfs her in the blanket and twists them. She lands with her back against the hard ice floor of the cavern, staring up into amused brown eyes. "Cassian…"

"You want me to warm up, don't you, Jyn?"

She snorts. "This is hardly the time. And that is not playing fair." He knows that teasing grin is her weakness.

He lowers himself so his lips hover mere millimeters from her own. "Well, we are the only ones here," a light kiss to her cheek, "trapped," another to the other cheek, "in the middle of a snow storm," the corner of lips.

"You're incorrigible," Jyn groans, surging forward to mash their lips together as her arms rope around his neck to keep him anchored to her. Her desire from earlier comes rushing back.

Always a straightforward, Cassian goes to work on her clothes as he deepens the kiss. Jyn gasps, breaking the kiss, at burst of frigid air that hits her skin as her shirt is tossed to the side.

"Force, it's cold!"

Cassian chuckles against her skin as he kisses his way down her neck, biting lightly at the skin. "I guess I'll have to warm you up then." His hands land on her pants, cursing quietly as the blanket pinned by Jyn's back hinders his movements.

Jyn's laughter echoes around the cave as Cassian pulls back so he can look at what he's doing, unfortunate side-effect being that cold air washes over them. "Cassian!"

She yanks him back down to cover her as her pants unsnap. His eyes meet hers and he winks. "Got it."

His face is forcibly pulled back down to hers, their lips parting against each other, kiss deepening as Jyn shimmies out of her pants and kicks off her boots. She flips them, straddling his waist and letting out a contented grunt as she settles into place. The magnetic strips along the edge of the blanket hold it together.

Cassian brushes Jyn's hair back from her face and frees the last of it from the tie at the back of her head. She's been growing it out since Scarif and falls around them, forcing Cassian to brush some of the ends out of his own face.

"You're gorgeous," he whispers before leaning up to capture her lips once more.

Jyn's hands roam his chest like she wanted to earlier, massaging the tense muscles under her hands and reveling in their restored warmth. Her hands linger over scars she long ago memorized as she starts kissing her way down his neck.

It escalates quickly from there. Moans, groans, and gasps echo in the cave as slow seductive movements, shift into desperate cries and harsh movements. Cassian knows exactly how to elicit reactions from her, knows her body so that even in this rushed, life-affirming sex, he brings her to the brink of orgasm within moments.

Their movements are limited within the confines of the blanket and with the threat of freezing air. Jyn rocks her hips against Cassian's, searching desperately for friction through her underwear that is as soaked as his right now.

Cassian, wonderful Cassian, who always knows somehow just want she needs, slips his hand between them, pressing his fingers against the apex of her thighs. He catches her responding gasp with a kiss, pushing aside the fabric to press directly against her clit in little circles.

"Cassian," Jyn growls, not interested in drawing this out any longer than necessary. He grunts in agreement as he pulls her underwear to the side.

Jyn desperately claws at his underwear, freeing him from the confines to sink onto him a moment later. He gasps, fingers digging into her thighs as she bottoms out.

"Damn, Jyn. That feels so good."

"Have I warmed you up enough?" Jyn teases, words caught on a breath as she adjusts to him inside her.

"Oh, _mi amor_ , I'm on fire," he whispers, sitting up to press his lips to her chest, hands wandering to stroke and massage all the skin he comes in contact with.

Threading her fingers into his hair, his hair which always seems softer than her own, she uses it to tilt his head up so she can stare into his eyes as she starts to move. And she does. She stares into those brown eyes, heated with love and lust, mouth open in wonder as he goads her on, to move harder faster.

She watches him until she can't take it anymore and her eyes slammed closed as she clings to him, chasing satisfaction. Over the frantic sounds of their bodies crashing together, Cassian murmurs to her, slipping between languages, some of which she knows, some she doesn't.

Then suddenly the tension releases, her whole body shudders as she clings to Cassian, murmuring back to him as he continues to move, seeking the same release. He follows her into bliss a moment later, gasping her name.

They're both spent and sweaty, clinging to each other, still wrapped in the thermal blanket.

Cassian has enough sense to lay back on the ground with Jyn sprawled on top of him. She shifts to the side with a sigh, using arm and chest as her pillow. She presses a kiss over his heart, humming contentedly in time with its beating.

His hand weaves through her hair, massaging her scalp. He leans over to kiss her forehead.

Jyn looks up, leaning to meet his lips again. "You warm now?"

He grins back. "I might need some more warming up later."

"I think I can help with that."


End file.
